Dead or Alive (2016)
|venue=Aichi Prefectural Gym |city=Aichi, Japan |attendance= 6,000 |lastevent=Champion Gate in Osaka (2016) |event=Dead or Alive |nextevent=King of Gate |liveevent=y |lastevent2=Dead or Alive (2015) |nextevent2=Dead or Alive (2017) }} The Dead or Alive (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on May 5, 2016, in Aichi at the Aichi Prefectural Gym and was the eighth annual event under the Dead or Alive. The event featured 7 matches with two of Dragon Gate's championships on the line. The main event saw a Double Risk Steel Cage Survival 6 Way Match were YAMATO was the last to escape and Kotoka lost the match and Kotoka lost his hair for one year. All in all, the events featured no title changes. The event is available in their streaming service Dragon Gate Network. Production Storylines VerserK started a feud with each other blaming every member of the stable for losing but the feud started when Shingo Takagi started to have problems with YAMATO. By April, with numerous instances of friendly fire and outright attacking of one another, tensions rose to the point where fingers were pointed at as to who was causing the power imbalance within VerserK. YAMATO pointed the finger at Takagi, while Naruki Doi and Naoki Tanizaki pointed the finger at Kotoka, splitting the groups in two with Doi, Tanizaki and YAMATO opposing Kotoka and Takagi. Cyber Kong would choose to side with Takagi against his former Twin Gate partner YAMATO, choosing to not oppose the Open The Dream Gate Championship Shingo Takagi. GM Yagi capitalized on this opportunity. 6 entrants was the exact number he wanted for the cage match at DEAD or ALIVE, so all 6 were now entered into the match. Kong protested, but Mondai Ryu of all people stood up to him. Kong said he wasn’t going to be able to climb any cage, so Mondai Ryu should take his place. Mondai Ryu refused to be apart of it. They had an impromptu singles match where the loser would be put into the match which Mondai Ryu won by reversing the Cyber Bomb for an upset win within 30 seconds. The rules for this year are once again that the last fighter left in the cage will lose their hair or mask. However, there is an extra penalty that will only apply to those with their hair at stake. They will have to preserve the bald head for minimum of one year. If Cyber Kong were to lose his mask, he has to permanently keep it off. Therefore, no extra penalty applies also in April 7, the members of Over Generation invited Dragon Kid to join the stable and Kid joined the stable and formed a team with Eita, Kid and Eita challenged MONSTER EXPRESS T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu) for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. On April 12 Mondai Ryu also asserted himself as the next contender for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. On April 16 it was the time to selected the delegates and Doi selected CIMA and Gamma. Kong selected Masaaki Mochizuki and Kzy, Tanizaki selected Don Fujii and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Kotoka selected Akira Tozawa and Masato Yoshino, YAMATO selected Jimmy Susumu and "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa, Takagi selected Jimmy Kanda and Punch Tominaga. Event The event featured two title matches were Yosuke♥Santa Maria defeated Mondai Ryu to retain the Open The Brave Gate Championship and MONSTER EXPRESS (T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu defeated Over Generation (Eita and Dragon Kid) to retain the Open The Twin Gate Championship also it featured the matches to now who was going to be the delegates of VerserK were Masaaki Mochizuki lost to Kzy to become Cyber Kong's delegate, Punch Tominaga lost to Jimmy Kanda to become Shingo Takagi's delegate, "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa lost to Jimmy Susumu to become YAMATO's delegate, Ryo "Jimmy" Saito lost to Don Fujii to become Naoki Tanizaki's delegate, the match between CIMA and Gamma ended in a draw and the both became Naruki Doi's delegate and Akira Tozawa lost to Masato Yoshino to become Kotoka's delegate. At the Double Risk Steel Cage Survival 6 Way Match all the members of VerserK turned on YAMATO and prevented him from escaping VerserK tried to assist Kotoka to escape, however Yosuke♥Santa Maria, Kzy and the returning BxB Hulk assisted YAMATO which lead to YAMATO escaping the cage and Kotoka to be shaved bald for 1 year. After the match Naruki Doi blamed YAMATO for losing the Open the Twin Gate Champions that is why he turned on YAMATO. Results Order of Escape Order of Delegate released External links * * Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Dead or Alive